My Blood Brother
by kim253
Summary: Bella is James' sister. When the Cullens leave she goes to live with him and his coven, after college she is turned. After 100 years she runs into the Cullens while hunting. How will they react to the new Bella?


Bella is James' little sister but the Cullens don't know that. They leave her and severely pissed off James and his coven. Bella leaves to be with them and the Cullens are in the same town. What will happen when he finds out the truth. (They lived in Florida first then moved to Arizona then Renee moved back).

Chapter 1

4 years ago

My older brother James has been missing for almost a year and the cops decided to announce him dead today. My parents were upset but I hadn't been able to sleep until he walked through the door saying that he was fine. Them announcing him dead sent me over the edge. I couldn't survive without James, he's the one who has been taking care of me while I handled Renée. He's the one that stopped Ronnie and his friends whenever they came near me, that also got him kicked out of the house. James tried to take me with him but our 'mom' stopped me and let me scream for my brother to come back.

Night after Funeral

I snuck out of my house hearing my mother being comforted by her disgusting husband. I went down to the water to the little cove that James and I found when we moved here. I sat there and listen to the waves then they soon turned into memories of James. I heard footsteps behind me and a familiar laugh, I stood and turned to see Ronnie. He was just a few inches from me and I was frozen where I was.

"What are you doing out here alone my pretty Bella?" He said caressing my face, I found my legs and tried to move away but he grabbed my arm roughly.

"Let me go or I'll scream."

"No with your brother gone form good I can do whatever I want with you Isabella." He grabbed my face and pressed it roughly to his, I felt tears slip out my eyes. Suddenly Ronnie was pulled off me by a woman with fiery red hair and I fell to the ground.

"Are you alright Baby Bella," I heard James' voice say above me, I looked up and he was standing there looking the same only with red eyes.

"Jamie is that you," I said standing to my feet with tears in my eyes.

"Who else calls you Baby Bella or did you replace me already?" He opened his arms as tears flowed from my eyes again, I jumped into them happily.

"I thought you were dead. Why didn't you come back for me?"

"It was too dangerous for you, but I've always been watching you baby. I just waited for Ronnie to be stupid enough to try something."

"I'll burry him for you James," the woman said.

"Wait come meet my sister both of you," he said to her and a Jamaican with red eyes, "Bella this is Victoria and Laurent, they've been taking care of me for the last year."

"Nice to meet you and thank you for saving me." They nodded and left with amazing speed.

"Bella I waited an entire year to tell you this and I'm sorry but I am dead. Bells I'm a vampire."

"What? Is that why your eyes are red and you're as cold as ice?" He nodded and smiled at me, "You're not going to bite me are you?" the fear was evident in my voice and he frowned.

"When have I ever hurt you Bella? I was gone last year to keep you safe because I couldn't control my thirst. I promise you Bella I will keep you safe as long one of us is alive." He picks me up and then I am put on my bed. He starts to jump out the window but stops when I whimper.

"I'll always be there Bella watching over you." He leaves my room and I cry myself to sleep.

Ronnie was found in a ditch after a week of searching for him and he was said to be killed by an animal attack so they let it drop. Renée remarried Phil two years later in Arizona and he was a lot better than Ronnie.

Now

I moved back with my father Charlie to let them be together then I met the Cullens. I knew they were vampires as soon as I saw their eyes and the way they moved. I told James but he told me that they wouldn't hurt me they were animal drinkers that they met in his first year. He explained the mate concept in case one of them should claim me as their mate. I got along with most of them and even found another big brother, my brother bear Emmett. James was sort of happy about that one but he sounded jealous. Edward and I were dating for a few months and his family decided to throw me a birthday party. It was fine until I got a paper cut, I repeat a _**paper cut **_and a _**drop**_ of blood came out. After that disaster Edward avoided me then broke up with me leaving me in the woods alone. James was in Texas at the time getting his new house together so he wasn't there to help me.

I reluctantly finished high school and was accepted into a school near my brother so I went. I still feel like there's a gigantic hole in my chest where he should be but I try to live through it.


End file.
